User blog:Uncleltr (Luke)/Ranking ALL of Mad Game's Knives
Yes you heard that right. I will be ranking ALL 54 of Mad Game's knives. A couple things: *I am excluding the Stock Knife because what's the point of including it, and do you really care if it's excluded or not? *I will be ranking these knives by tier: :: (0) Trash :: (1) Bad :: (2) Meh :: (3) Decent :: (4) Good :: (5) Great *There's 54 opinions in this blog, and I can almost guarantee you're going to disagree with at least one of them, so don't get too mad. *I will be ranking these by design, effect, and overall if it's worth it or not. Well without further ado, here's my ranking for EVERY knife in this game. Trash Tier 54. Robux Knife I don't think I have never seen anyone use this knife, and if I have then I don't remember it, and if it's ever been used it was in a test server. There's just no reason for this to exist since the Money Knife is already there. It's effect is boring, and you could easily replicate that effect with the Money Bag gear. A GEAR. And it's a Tier 4 knife?? Give me a break. You know it's unpopular when people don't use it, but when you've seen more people use Super Knife over this, you know it's forgettable. 53. The Dogger Oh hey, a knife that makes me remember the annoying doge-heads of Roblox. And it doesn't even convert the whole body into doge form. Nice. Bad Tier 52. .50 Cal Knife This knife turns your enemies into ammo, and that's it. The reason it's here is because of how oddly specific it is. Ammo packages of all the things. This maybe would've been better if there were some accurate gun noises with this. 51. Superheated Knife Overusage is what killed this knife for me. Also the fact that burning to death is a pretty bland way to die. 50. Hell Knife Well this is boring. Not only does it lack at least one unique knife sound effect, the kill effect is boring, too quiet, and can easily be replicated by typing /die9 into your chat. Yup, a Tier 5 knife. 49. X-Box One Knife This one bothers me more because the fact that for what it is, it's not all that great. Think. A knife exclusively for X-Box One users. How cool! I wonder what this could possibly do!? Oh it just disapoints... yay. Also bother me how I cant get it, so I cannot say "I have all knives" when I collect all the knives, but that's more of a nitpick. 48. Lava Knife Superheated Knife but every time someone dies their corpse glows. 47. Money Knife Still pretty expensive for what it is, even if it is a "Money Knife." But at least the dollar bills have a unique texture. 46. Rainbow Shard You know, for a Tier 6 knife, I would expect it to be at least interesting, but this is what you get when take all the other shards and the Skittles Knife and fuse them together to make this. It's doesn't even deserve to have "Rainbow" in it's name since the colors blue and orange are lacking, and this just bothers me how there isn't a sapphire shard. Meh Tier 45. Sketchy Stabber and... 44. Salmon Slapper Well, here are the two knives you thought would be at the very bottom because of them near identical to the Stock Knife, but I thought of letting them off the hook. They were some of the first knives ever put into Mad Games, and for Tier 1 knives, they do their job. Putting them under the Bad Tier would just be unfair. 43. Casanova This knife is boring even for a Tier 1, and I'm just gonna leave it at that. 42. Bloody Knife Imagine Skittles Knife, but with the Skittles being only Strawberry, and the death sound completely unchanged. That's Bloody Knife for ya. However, it is considerably cheaper than the other Tier 4's. 41. Sharp Dresser This probably would've been better if the player didn't change packages, and instead changed just shirt and pants instead. 40. Gift Wrapper A knife that was oddly added on a Halloween update. Unlike .50 Cal, this knife is visually appealing. 39. Ghost Knife And unlike Hell Knife, this knife's kill effect cannot be replicated. 38. Head Cracker At first this knife seems appealing, and it has no description so it raises your curiosity. You may like it for a few rounds, but it really starts to lose it's charm after enough plays. 37. Knockout A knife similar to Head Cracker, but slightly better. Also I can't decide if the knife design is better or worse than Hell Knife. 36. Super Knife This is the knife that makes you feel accomplished, and it soon loses it's luster. If I had this, I would probably feel like "Wow! I have the power of 20 knifes in my hand! ...now what?" or "What's the point of using other knives when I can use this! ...right?" Decent Tier 35. Explosive Knife Although this kill effect can be replicated easily, it's doesn't cost 1,000 rubies. That's a big difference there. 34. Lovestruck Lovely... 33. Camo Knife Camoflauges people, and is really fitting to use it when dressed as Adriel. 32. Jack The Ripper Nice Halloween knife that was also released long before it's holiday. 31. Roadkill Such a silly knife that makes me miss the older days of Mad Games. Ahh, the good ol' days when we had an old UI and lobby, and we didn't have to worry about teaming, and Cat Attack, and... 30. Venomshank I like the idea of creating a knife based off an already existing Roblox gear, but I must question why is the kill effect turning people into zombies? Not that it's a bad thing, but it just seems nonsensical. 29. Short Circuit A unique idea, just could've been executed better. 28. Wooden Knife Turns people into wood, and that's about what it does. 27. Meltdown Gee, there's really not much to say about these knives. They're just so straightfoward that it's good. 26. Error Knife I like this knife, and since it's 2017, I can now appreciate it as A E S T H E T I C. Good luck unseeing that. 25. Energy Knife A knife that started the vaporizing trend of future knives is... actually not the best of it's kind. 24. Carbon Blade Once again with the straightfowardness. 23. Devil's Edge This was the first knife I ever got, and it does bring back some memories. Also, Howard Dean scream. Good Tier 22. Rune Dagger It has all custom sounds, and hits 99's. What's not to like? Well actually the fact that it is slightly expensive. 21. Ice Knife Although it freezes people, as you'd expect, this is unique for having a slightly transparent blade. Nice touch. 20-16. ALL OF THE SHARDS (except Rainbow Shard) These knives are essentially the exact same thing, and once you own one there's really no reason to own any other of the same kind, but that's what makes these good. And something that's really cool is that the player is a solid statue for a few seconds, and then break into pieces. My favorite of these? Probably Topaz Shard since it's a discount Dearest Gratitude. I'm still annoyed that there's no Sapphire Shard. AND SPEAKING OF- 15. Dearest Gratitude I would probably place this lower if this were 2015, but compared to some of the other Tier 5 (Tier 6 even) knives, it's pretty solid (haha get it?). That satisfying gold clashing noise whenever it hits a wall, and that even more satisfying when killing someone with it. 14. The Mud Murderer I think I only really like this knife because of the effect transfer combo with the Royal Flush gun. 13. Particle Knife I'm honestly a little surprised I bought Dearest Gratitude over this. It's very pretty to look at. 12. Noob Pwnz0r This would've been in the Great Tier if the colors weren't incorrect, and it pisses me off whenever someone screws up the colors of a noob. But hey, this is a pretty good knife. 11. Skittles Knife "Is it awesome... when you can't hold your newborn baby boy in your arms? Did you feed and dress yourself this morning? I didn't. I met a man on the bus today. I shook his hand. He'll never see his family again... I guess it's pretty awesome." Great Tier (Top 10 Personal Favorite Knives!) 10. Invisible Knife Knives are overrated. Wouldn't you agree? Why have one? Yeah this has to be a pretty lazy knife, and I love it for that. Also using this knife on Tile Smasher, so meta. 9. Linked Knife This is just genius. A knife based off Roblox's Linked Sword, and a gift to the older Roblox players. It may not have a kill effect, but does it really need one? 8. Darkness Knife Turns people into skeletons, and is admittingly inaccurate to the original Darkness games, but hey! It's still great. The "BOO!" sound effect is comical, and the knife just looks badass! 7. Sugar Rush Ok, NOW it's time to talk about one of the two Loyalty Points knives. And for a loyalty knife, there's so much to crave. First of all, it's design. It's completly candy-fied which would naturally make me assume it's edible. Second, its kill effect. It's simple, turning your opponents into candy corn and a chocolate bar, but it's enough for one to enjoy. You gotta love how the loyalty knives have value. Speaking of... 6. Epic Duck Yes! Mad Studio knows how to cater to the most loyal of fans! This knife is a duck, and unlike all the other knives in the game, this actually hides a secret. Every 1/50 chance you will get BONUS DUCKS! This knife is nice. 5. Sanic Knife If you ever plan on getting a Tier 5 Knife, this is one of the two most worth getting. Especially this one. It has the most customized sounds, it's the cheapest Tier 5 knife, and its kill effect just screams out disrespect. Keep in mind that this godly knife shares the same tier as Hell Knife. Now chosing between the two, which one is more worth? 4. Australium Knife This is Dearest Gratitude but 500x better. The design looks slick, and the kill effect is similar, but the player vaporizes. Although I would reccomend you get Sanic Knife more, this is my list, and this is my favorite Tier 5 knife. 3. Conspiracy Well this is a fitting place for it. And no, I'm not placing it at 3 because of a meme, I'm placing it here because of just how gosh darn creative it is. The original most expensive knife twists the player's limbs into triangles as it plays the X-Files tune, and Illuminaties hover around the corpse. And the best thing about it is it was one of the first knives ever implimented into the game, and what makes it EVEN MORE unique is that it was originally Tier 666, and it originally cost 666 rubies. *sigh* They don't make knives like they used to. 2. Troll Knife Yes. Perfect. Turning people into knives. Why does it do it? Why question it? I remember wanting it when I first saw it in action. Back when Tier 3's were rather expensive. And it was worth waiting for the price drop. Ok, now this Number 1 option will probably anger you the most, and even I'll admit that it's probably a copout, and it will probably make me look like a hypocrite. Some of you may already know what it is if you've been following along. But do I have any regrets putting it at the top spot? ABSOLUTELY N- 1. Tom Knife Yes. Here it is. Go yell at me. Ok but honestly, I have no idea why I love this knife so much. Is it because it's simple? Is it because it feels sinister in my hands? Is it because Tom is my favorite male character and I want to get his character card? I have no idea. Just everything about it is hilarious to me. Even the design. Come at me, but that design is just the best. Phew, I'm glad that's all over. Did you agree with my list? What is your favorite knife? Make sure you subscribe to Watchmojo.com for more daily top 10 lists! But seriously, leave a comment to share your thoughts if you so desire. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Category:Blog posts